


A Friend Indeed

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. *The little monsters never returned from the streets hours ago. They never obtained lots and lots of pretties for their king?*





	A Friend Indeed

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

*The little monsters never returned from the streets hours ago. They never obtained lots and lots of pretties for their king?* Frowning, the Sewer King paced by one pet alligator's grave. *I recall remaining with my sick pretty recently. Yes. Yes. Yes. I do recall.* 

The Sewer King heard footsteps and looked back. He scowled after his children appeared without pretties. ''Zero pretties! Zero pets! I suffered with my pet. You will all suffer!'' 

Tears ran down the Sewer King's face before he sobbed. 

Children began to comfort him. They ran to the streets. 

The Sewer King smiled. 

Zero punishments.

 

THE END


End file.
